1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrowetting display device and a dye composition for an electrowetting display.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, research has been conducted related to an optical element that is equipped with a cell including two or more kinds of liquid that do not mix each other (for example, two liquids of oil and a hydrophilic liquid) and that acts (drives) by application of voltage. Examples of such an optical element include an optical shutter, a variable focal length lens, and an image display device.
In recent years, technology utilizing the electrowetting phenomenon has attracted particular attention.
As technology utilizing the electrowetting phenomenon, for example, an electrowetting display is known that includes: a first substrate and a second substrate which face each other; plural projections which are arranged to define plural pixel units; a non-conductive first fluid which is sealed in a pixel unit between two adjacent projections; and a second fluid which is a conductive or polar liquid immiscible with the first fluid (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-86668).
As the dye, many dyes are known and, for example, a methine dye having a methine group has been conventionally widely utilized (see, for example, International Publication WO 2008/142086). Further, as examples of the methine dye, a dipyrromethene dye and the like are known (see, for example, JP-A No. 2011-095732), and in such dyes, complex compounds obtained by coordination to a metal atom or a metal compound are also included.